


Faith

by WhyDontWeBegin



Series: Our King [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Cú is best demigod, Death, Dia got stabbed, Gore, In Gil we trust, Spoilers, Stabby Stabby, The Second Singularity, Welcome to Septem guys we’re in Rome it’s great and everything will be fine totally, Yuki be like “ohdam” the whole time, lol no everything went wrong, second only to Gil, someone take these precious children away from me, they got their asses handed to them really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: Gilgamesh is, without a doubt, the King of Heroes— and the fact that he fought the hardest when he was the last one standing, the one they were all depending on, proved it.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs during the final battle against Altera.
> 
> This is what happens when I listen to something on loop late at night.

—._.—

Crimson eyes burned into the figure of their opponent, though she acted as though he wasn't attempting to kill her with a look. One by one, his people fell to their knees, falling back to their Master's side as she had ordered. An order that would, undoubtedly, keep as many alive as possible. 

As he continued to assault the accursed Saber with the Gate, he glanced over to the few others left at his side. Diarmuid and Prototype Cú on his left, and Mashu on his right. Internally, the man grimaced— like this they stood no chance. But their Master... his gaze went over his shoulder, watching quietly as she desperately tried to heal Charles-Henri from the blow he'd received not moments ago, Caster Cú recovering from his own injury a few feet away. El-Melloi right by her side and Nero on her knees nearby, watching in horrified silence. A grunt snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked to the Shielder, a quiet curse in his native language falling from his lips as he took in the sight. 

  "Mashu!"

  Prototype was by the Demi-Servant's side in seconds, helping her limp over to the blonde who was now growing desperate. When her eyes fell on her friend, he watched the tears in her eyes finally begin to fall. Gilgamesh turned his back to the scene. Even if Mashu had still been standing, there was no way she could block that Noble Phantasm again. Considering the bluenette Lancer didn't rejoin the King and the other Irishman... they were walking a tightrope now— and it was very, very high up. 

  The golden-haired demigod grit his teeth, visibly scowling as the Saber avoided his every attempt to bind her with his Chains of Heaven. "Stay still, zasshu!"

He knew she wouldn't listen— but this was his last nerve. And yet... when the cry from the Irish knight echoed in his ears and he took in the sight of the blade at the man's neck as he lay on the ground, the Archer snapped. That was it— he was done playing games. The sound of his Master screaming the fallen Lancer's name, struggling against the Caster who held her back faded into the background as he pierced the white-haired woman with the sharpest glare he'd mustered since being summoned here, a low growl rumbling from his chest as his pupils became almost lost in the crimson of his eyes with how narrow the slits had become. The sound caught her attention, it seemed, because she looked up at him and by the time the shock registered in her expression the Archer was already in front of her. 

  "What made you think I would let you get away with destroying my garden, killing my people?" He hissed, eyes narrowing. His opponent finally seemed to realize the threat he poised, backing away from him and Diarmuid both. In return, he advanced, passing by the Irishman without so much as glancing in his direction. 

The mage, surrounded by her equally shocked Servants, found herself wiping away her tears and setting her expression to one of grim determination as she watched the Archer advance. "Mina-san... we must put our faith in Archer. We have to... He's the only one who can win this now," she said quietly, internally cursing as her voice wavered from fear. Nero looked to her, shocked. 

"Umu! You really think he can win this alone? We couldn't do much even while all of us were attacking!"

"You... don't know Gilgamesh the same way we do. If anything... I believe he's stronger now than he was before. Look at us, Nero. We can hardly stand, so being able to fight that woman is off the table for our lot," the blonde said with a smile, "so please.. place your faith in him. Place your faith in the King of Heroes.. because I doubt he bears that title without reason."

The Emperor was struck to silence by the reverence in the woman's voice— the faith and trust she'd placed in such an arrogant, egotistical man who often had no words for her aside from insults. Insults she had never taken to heart. The blonde could see something— something beautiful in the crystal blue hues of the mage's eyes. Something she saw in the eyes of the Servants there as they watched him, and then she decided to place the same faith in him that they had.

  And so they watched as the demigod stopped his advance, arms at his sides. The woman opposite of him readied her blade, unsurprised when he opened yet another Gate Of Babylon. What she hadn't been expecting was for him to not draw a weapon from it— and the answer as to why was soon answered when the object in his hand became Ea. And behind him opened up dozens of Gates. "I would offer to you the option of surrender, zasshu," he began, "if we hadn't already come this far."

  It was then that it dawned on her— he didn't need his comrades to defeat her. He already had everything he needed to do so.. but she couldn't figure out why he didn't do this sooner. But she'd never get the chance to find out. What she hadn't noticed was that he'd opened up four Gates behind her, and she didn't realize that until she was already bound in the Chains of Heaven. And, try as she might, the Saber could not break them. 

  "No being can escape the Chains of Heaven. The more divine you are, the tighter they get. Just sit still and accept your fate, zasshu," the King hissed. 

  It happened too fast for the humans to see. One moment, Gilgamesh was standing with Ea in hand and the next all the Gates Of Babylon had fired upon the woman and she had that blade through the torso. And then Ea and the Chains dissipated, letting the white-haired Saber fall to the ground as the gold-clad Archer turned his back and started walking back towards his Master and the other Servants as his attire changed. 

       What occurred next was a blur for him. 

  The Archer had first heard the sound of a blade tearing through flesh. He didn't realize what had happened until he heard several cries of his name and looked down, seeing the blade through his torso and red blooming against the white of his shirt. A wet gasp tore from his lips before he coughed violently, the iron tang of blood filling his mouth. It hit him as the blade tore from his flesh with a loud squelch and he fell to his knees. 'She... stabbed me..'

  The last thing he registered as the world faded to black were the arms that wrapped around him, keeping him from collapsing to the ground and the panicked shouts of his companions as Altera vanished. And then the demigod sunk into the warm, silent, painless depths of  a dreamless sleep, oblivious to the pleas of the others.


End file.
